


Mi Salvador Víctor

by RosaMcCoy



Series: Desde El Día En Que Te Conocí [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Jefferson Pov, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Problemas de habla temporalmente, Rape Recovery, whump Jefferson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>secuela  Desde El Día En Que Te Conocí, como fue en que se conocieron Jeffferson y Víctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Inicio

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes no son míos solo la trama es mía.
> 
> En esta historia es completamente AU y occ 
> 
> Esperó que sea de su agrado.
> 
> menciono que Baelfire es llamado Neal en el fic y también menciono que Killian y Jefferson son hermanos.
> 
> ahora si los dejo leer

Han pasado ya cinco meses desde que mi hermano Killian se haya hecho novio de Neal Cassidy yo no podía estar más que feliz por él, ya que desde que conoció a Neal, Killian ha cambiado bastante ya no era ese chico tímido que cuide desde que nuestros padres fallecieron, ahora estaba más alegre, feliz de que haya encontrado su verdadero amor como yo lo hice con Víctor Whale, no podía creer que Dios me haya mandado una persona tan buena en mi vida después de que todo lo que me ha pasado en mi vida tenia al hombre más hermoso en mi vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede pensando que no sentí que un par de brazos me envolvía mi cintura con suavidad y eso hizo que girara mi cabeza para ver a Víctor me sonreía, mientras me besaba lentamente mis labios yo le correspondía ansiosamente. 

\- ¿En que estabas pensando mi amor? - me pregunto Víctor cuando nos separamos del beso y yo lo miraba con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- En lo feliz de que Killian haya encontrado su verdadero amor - conteste con una sonrisa, mientras veo que Víctor me sonríe y me besa en la frente.

\- Y tú que pensabas que no lo iba a encontrar Jeff - me contesto, mientras que yo me abrazaba más a él.

\- Eso pensaba hasta que vimos como Neal lo cuidaba cuando lo estábamos buscando - conteste con algo de culpabilidad por lo que ocurrió esos cinco meses de que le jugué esa maldita broma.

\- Sé que todavía sientes culpa cuando le jugamos esa broma amor, pero si no fuera por eso no hubiera conocido a Neal y jamás estarían juntos - me contesto con una sonrisa, mientras me besa la frente con cariño.

\- Lo se Vic - conteste y veo como me sonríe y se separa de mí.

\- Bueno Jefferson será mejor que te pongas la bufanda ya que no deben de tardar en llegar, recuerda que hoy cenamos todos juntos - me dijo Víctor mirándome con sus hermosos ojos yo solo asiento y me dirijo a mi cuarto a ponerme la bufanda.

Cuando me dirijo al closet por mi bufanda me fije en el espejo viendo esa horrible cicatriz en mi cuello y solo viéndola hizo que recordara el día más horrible de mi vida, trato de no pensar en aquello y agarro rápido la bufanda azul que está en el closet y me lo pongo rápido.

Nadie más que Víctor sabía que tenía esta cicatriz alrededor del cuello ni siquiera Killian lo sabe, por miedo de que me rechacé y que me diga que soy un monstro, aparte de que esta cicatriz oculta algo oscuro de mi pasado, que yo no quiero recordar, pero presiento que dentro de poco lo tendré que decir, ya que cada vez Killian me pregunta de por qué siempre llevo bufanda en su presencia, yo siempre cambio el tema o lo hace Víctor.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso que me estuve mirándome en el espejo que no escuche que tocaban a la puerta rápido me aleje del espejo para salir de la habitación, para ver que llegaron Killian y Neal tomados de las manos y eso hace que saliera una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Jefferson - grito mi hermano separándose de Neal y se acercaba a mí para darme un gran abrazo yo lo recibo con una gran sonrisa revolviendo su cabello negro.

\- Que alegría en verte Killian - conteste desde que Killian y Neal se hicieron novios se fueron a vivir hace dos meses juntos, mientras que yo lo hacía lo mismo con Víctor, me separo tantito para verlo y lo veo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Lo mismo digo hermano - me contesto sonriendo.

\- Buenas tardes Jefferson - me contesto Neal mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Hey Neal como han estado - dije mientras que observaba que Víctor fue a la cocina de seguro a preparar te, mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos al sofá y nos sentamos Killian y Neal en un sillón, mientras que yo en otro junto a Víctor cuando regresara de hacer el té.

\- Muy bien como vez que Killian te quería ver - me contesto y veo como Killian se sonroja.

\- Es mi hermano y lo extraño Neal - contesto yo sonrió por la manera que lo dijo.

\- Ya lo sé que lo extrañas pero apenas si lo viste ayer - contesto y veo como Killian se sonroja más de la cuenta yo solo me echó a reír, mientras siento que unos brazos me acercan a su fuerte pecho yo me dejo hacer, perfectamente sabiendo de quien era ese pecho musculoso.

\- Lo sé pero también vinimos porque ya quiero saber del por qué siempre lleva bufanda en nuestra presencia a decir verdad desde que nuestros padres fallecieron siempre usa bufandas - dijo yo solo me tense en los brazos de Víctor, Víctor debe sentirlo porque me da un beso en mi cabello tratando de tranquilizarme.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando - conteste con voz ronca tratando de que no me salieran las lágrimas.

\- Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando Jefferson, pareces que me estas ocultando algo muy importante que yo debo saber y algo tiene que ver de que siempre usas bufandas entre Neal y conmigo, es que no confías en nosotros - me contesto enojado y yo solo me volteo y me oculto en el pecho de Víctor, mientras el me comienza acariciar mi pelo con suavidad tratando de tranquilizarme.

\- Killian mejor no hables de algo que te puedas arrepentir Jefferson tiene razones en por que usa bufandas no es así - escuche la voz de Neal y eso hizo voltearme, veo que Killian lo estaba mirando serio.

\- Pero yo tengo que saber de por qué he vivido mis dieciocho años junto a él lo menos que debo saber es porque los utiliza - siguió diciendo ahora mirándome igual de serio.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea - contesto por primera vez mi amor yo solo lo veo mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Creo que ya es hora de contar de por qué uso la bufanda - conteste y veo como Víctor me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

\- ¿Estás seguro Jeff? - me pregunto Vic mirándome con mucha preocupación en su rostro, yo me moría de miedo de cómo van a reaccionar mi hermano y su novio, me separo de la mirada de mi novio y volteo a verlos que me estaban mirándome sorprendidos.

\- No pero ya es hora que ellos lo sepan Víctor - veo como me abraza más a él, yo lo dejo hace, mientras seguía hablando - Lo que voy a contarles no es para nada agradable tienen la oportunidad decir que no les cuente - conteste mirándolos.

\- Yo quiero saber Hermano pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo - me contesto Killian mirándome con sus ojos azules y veo como Neal asiente como aceptando que el también escuchara mi historia.

\- Muy bien, también allí sabrán como conocí a Víctor - dije y comencé a relatar mi historia.


	2. El pasado de Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson recuerda su oscuro pasado

_Flash Back_

_Era como cualquier día corriente dejando a Killian al colegio para ese entonces Killian tenía trece años y yo veinte años, estábamos caminado a la entrada al colegio, mientras practicábamos._

_\- Hermano hoy puedo ir a casa de David a dormir, hoy es viernes por favor di que sí - me pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro, David era el mejor amigo de Killian desde que estaban en el kínder y se llevan de maravilla._

_\- ¿Pues no lo sé ya has hecho toda tu tarea? - pregunte bromeando, siempre dejaba que se durmiera con el casi los todos los fines de semana, ya que a veces yo tenía mucho trabajo y no podía estar con el todo el tiempo._

_\- Si, Jefferson he hecho toda la tarea, puedo ir con Dave - siguió diciendo y yo solo seguía pensando, hasta ver en su mirada de cachorro abandonado que siempre hacia que me sacaba una sonrisa en el rostro._

_\- Está bien puedes ir y que te parece si todo el fin de semana yo te recogería el domingo - conteste y veo como la sonrisa de Killian se hacía más grande y me empieza abrazar, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que ya estábamos en la escuela._

_\- Gracias Jefferson eres el mejor hermano del mundo entero ya hasta traje mi ropa en la mochila - me contesto sonriendo, veo como un niño rubio de ojos azules se acercaba a nosotros._

_\- Hey Killian que te dijo te dejo ir a dormir a mi casa - pregunto el mejor amigo de mi hermano ignorándome por completo._

_\- Si, hasta el domingo - contesto Killian sonriendo viendo como David también sonreía._

_\- Genial lo vamos a pasar súper - siguió diciendo emocionado y yo lo interrumpí tosiendo, veo que se voltea y me ve y de repente me abraza - Gracias señor Jones por permitir a su hermano dormir a su casa - siguió diciendo._

_\- Con una condición lo dejo dormir en tu casa - veo como se separa y me ve confundido y Killian también me mira de la misma manera - Que me digas Jefferson, señor Jones me hace sentirme muy mayor - termino decir y veo que sus sonrisas vuelven y me abrazan los dos._

_\- Está bien Jefferson - contesto David y en eso tocan el timbre del colegio - Tenemos que irnos prometo cuidar a Killian - siguió diciendo mientras se separaba de mí._

_\- Sé que lo harás David - conteste sonriendo - Killian cuídate y me llamas ya sea mañana o el domingo para saber que estés bien - dije eso ultimo a Killian._

_\- Si lo hare hermano, y tu también cuídate Jefferson - contesto abrazándome rápidamente, para después el, y David se fueron adentro del colegio._

_Me quedo unos minutos más, hasta que todos los niños se metieron, para después irme al trabajo caminando veo a mucha gente caminar, veo en unas de esas un callejón, no sé por qué se me ocurrió irme por allí, pero sé que me arrepentiría en ese mismo momento._

_De repente tres personas venían hacia mi yo los ignoro y camino más rápido, de pronto veo que uno de ellos me agarra de mi brazo con fuerza y eso hace que los mire, y yo ya tenía miedo, por ver en esos ojos verdes mirándome con odio y con lujuria._

_\- A dónde vas carita bonita no sabes que este lugar no es para ti - contesto el más grande que tenía pelo negro._

_\- Es que me perdí déjame ir tengo cosas que hacer - conteste con voz tenebrosa, veo el de pelo castaño me arrastra a una pared, mientras la última persona de cabello rubio llevaba una cinta adhesiva negra - Por favor no me hagan daño por favor - seguí diciendo, mientras veía como de pronto siento la cinta en las manos hasta la pared, para después sentir la cinta en mi cuello con fuerza igual a la pared y al final mis piernas._

_\- Oh no te preocupes todo va estar bien - contesto el de cabellos castaño quitándome los pantalones y bóxers y eso hizo que abriera los ojos como platos al pensar de que esos degenerados piensan hacerme._

_\- Suéltame te pido que me suelten ayuda… Mmmphhhh - no termine de decirlo ya que la persona de cabellos rubios me amordazo con la cinta adhesiva, dejándome ahora si vulnerable._

_\- Oh no cara bonita no hagas eso te vez más bonito calladito - dijo el del pelo rubio y eso hizo que me alarmara mas, siento entonces como empiezan a manosearme y yo ya sentía las lágrimas en los ojos tratando de liberarme pero era imposible de pronto siento que algo duro se metía adentro de mi con fuerza que hizo que gimiera en la mordaza, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando, siento que su liquido queda adentro de mí y luego se sale y entra el que sigue yo lo único que hago es llorar mas no podía creer que me estaban violando, siento que el ultimo se mete con fuerza y hace que gimiera con fuerza en la mordaza no podía creer que entre los tres me estaban violando debo estar soñando solo espero que esto termine pronto siento que en cualquier momento me iba caer en la inconciencia y creo que lo iba a ser ahora lo último que recuerdo es que alguien se acercaba al lugar gritando después de eso caí al mundo de Morfeo._

_No sé cuánto tiempo me quede inconsciente hasta que por fin abría los ojos y lo primero que veo es que estaba en una enorme habitación azul con negro yo solo miro confundido cómo diablos llegue aquí siento algo alrededor en mi cuello y lo toco y siento que tenía una venda alrededor de él, también miro mis manos y piernas y también lo están, el que me debe de haber rescatado sabía muy bien como curar heridas._

_No sé cuánto tiempo pase pensando que no escuche que pasos se acercaban a la habitación yo por instinto oculto mi cabeza abajo de la sabanas esperando de que no fueran esos monstros que me violaron, siento entonces una mano suave tocando mi hombro con suavidad y eso hizo que sacara mi cabeza para ver quién era y cuando lo veo me quedo en shock era la persona más guapa que había visto en mi vida era un hombre alto de pelo Rubio grisaceo y con ojos azules que me miraban con mucha preocupación en su rostro._

_\- Hola que bueno que has despertado he estado preocupado por ti, soy el Dr. Víctor Whale y te encuentras en mi casa ahora mismo - me contesto con voz suave y tengo que decir que tenía una hermosa voz, Jefferson no pienses en eso ahora._

_Trato de hablar, pero no salía mi voz yo solo me estaba alarmando y si no podía hablar más, el Dr. Whale viendo mi problema me contesta._

_\- Tardaras más o menos en hablar entre cinco o seis horas, recibiste un gran shock cuando esos desgraciados te tocaron y eso hizo que perdieras el habla temporalmente - me contesto y yo lo único que hago es llorar, porque no fue un sueño en realidad paso mi violación, veo que el doctor me acerca una libreta y un plumón y me lo da - De mientras me puedes escribir por ejemplo cómo te llamas - dijo yo solo asiento y comienza a escribir._

_- **Mi nombre es Jefferson Jones** \- conteste para seguir escribiendo - **¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?** \- pregunte._

_\- Mucho gusto Jefferson, llevas dormido un día entero hoy es domingo - me contesto yo solo abro más los ojos y me siento de sopetón en la cama ignorando mis heridas y veo como el Dr. Whale trata de acostarme de nuevo en la cama, pero no lo dejo - Tranquilo se te van abrir las heridas acuéstate necesitas descansar - me contesto tranquilo aunque con un toque de preocupación._

_- **Killian tengo que ir por él** \- le escribir alarmado, aunque no quería que me viera así, veo como el doctor me ve con confusión en su rostro, así que vuelvo a escribir - **Killian es mi hermano menor se está quedando en casa de un amigo y hoy lo tengo que ir a recoger** \- conteste, viendo como el Dr. se me quiere acercarse a mí._

_\- Y si le dices a tus papas que lo busquen tu ahorita debes estar en reposo ya que esos desgraciados te lastimaron muy duro - me contesto muy serio y solo por mencionarlos hace que salgan más lágrimas en los ojos, veo como Víctor me ve alarmado y trata de acostarme de nuevo en la cama yo lo dejo hacer, mientras limpia mis lágrimas con cuidado._

_- **Es que nuestros padres están muertos soy el único que estoy con el tengo que ir -** seguí escribiendo, veo como él se para y va por un celular en la mesa y veo que es el mío y me lo da._

_\- Y si le escribes que se quedara una semana en casa de su amigo así para que tu estés tranquilo mientras te curas yo creo que sus padres no se molestaran si se queda otro tiempo allá, tú lo único que ahora que necesitas es reponerte no queras que tu hermano te vea así o me equivoco - me contesto yo solo lo miro sorprendido él tiene razón, no quiero que Killian me vea así y mucho menos que se entere de que fui violado, así que asiento, mientras le escribo al padre de David - Bueno voy a prepararte algo de comer lo que más necesitas es que comas bien - me dijo y se retiró, mientras seguía escribiendo en el celular, la respuesta del padre de David me dijo que estaba bien que se quedara la semana completa y que le diría a Killian la noticia, de seguro va estar contento al saber que se quedara más tiempo con ellos._

_Termino de enviar el mensaje en el celular, mientras lo dejo en el mueble, mientras que yo me recuesto en la cama, pensando en cómo el Dr. Whale está siendo muy amable conmigo, y me estoy preguntando en mi mente como él fue que me encontró ahorita que llegue se lo preguntare si eso quiere mi boca sino se lo escribo._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando que no escuche que entraba a la habitación con una charola y que me estaba mirando preocupado, no entendía de por qué estaba preocupado por mi si apenas nos conocemos._

_\- Te encuentras bien Jefferson - me pregunto yo solo trato de hablar, pero solo me salían gruñidos y eso hace que vuelva a llorar ahora de frustración e impotencia por no poder hablar, veo como el Dr., deja la charola en la mesita de noche y se acerca a mí y se sienta en la silla - Tranquilo no te esfuerces pronto podrás hablar te lo prometo - me siguió diciendo mientras acercaba su mano a mi mejilla y me limpiaba con suavidad mis lágrimas yo solo lo dejaba hacer, no sé por qué permitía que me tocara, quizás porque él fue el único que me ha cuidado y no me ha dañado como esos malditos si quizás sea por eso, aparte de que estoy comenzando a confiar en el - Debes de comer te traje una sopa de lentejas y una ensalada de queso de cabra y de tomar un té de tila que te ayudara a tranquilizarte - termino decir y agarro la charola y me lo puso en mi regazo, mientras comienzo a comer y debo decir que sabía muy buena su comida, veo como el me ve sonriendo, quizás adivinando que me estaba gustando su comida._

_Cuanto termino de comer Víctor se lleva la charola a la cocina, mientras yo lo espero en su habitación, no sé cuánto paso que espere que regresara que no me di cuenta que me había dormido de lo cansado que estaba._

_\- Noooooo - grite despertándome de la pesadilla de mi violación y veo que estaba en la habitación del Dr. Whale, al parecer Víctor no estaba porque estaba solo en su habitación, hasta que por fin me di cuenta que podía hablar y eso me dio alegría de que por fin encontré mi voz de vuelta._

_De pronto escuche pasos que venía corriendo hasta aquí, hasta ver que el Dr. Whale llego con solo unos pantalones puestos y yo solo me sonrojo a ver su pecho desnudo, el me ve con preocupación en su rostro._

_\- Que pasa te encuentras bien Jefferson ocurre algo malo - me pregunto todo nervioso._

_\- Solo tuve la pesadilla de mi violación - conteste con voz entrecortada, veo como Víctor me mira sorprendido al parecer de que ya puedo hablar y me da una pequeña sonrisa, para después remplazarla con una de tristeza._

_\- Sé que será difícil de superar todo lo que te paso pero yo te ayudare a supéralo - me contesto y yo solo lo miro sorprendido no podía creer que él me va ayudar a superar lo que me paso, veo como me mira con sus hermosos ojos._

_\- Gracias no sé cómo agradecértelo a pesar que apenas nos conocemos - conteste veo que él me sonríe, para después agarrar mi mano con suavidad._

_\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, ya que no llegue a tiempo para detener esa desgracia, aparte desde la primera vez que te vi sentí algo extraño como si debo protegerte de todo el mundo - termino de decir y yo solo lo miro asombrado no esperando esa respuesta._

_\- ¿Y eso porque sientes algo hacia mi? – pregunte curioso, jamás en mi vida me había imaginado que alguien se fijaría en mi, aparte de que fui violado por esos tres hombres._

_\- No se pero por primera vez en que te mire sentí una atracción hacia ti Jefferson, me dirás que estoy loco, pero me estoy enamorando de ti – dijo yo lo miro asombrado no creyendo lo que me estaba diciendo._

_\- Es enserio a pesar de que fui violado tu me quieres a pesar de que apenas nos conocemos – conteste mirándolo fijamente mientras lleva su mano a la mía y yo lo apretó suavemente._

_\- Por supuesto, no me importa de que fuiste violado Jeff, no es como si pudieras evitarlo y yo tampoco, me enamore de ti por como eres y eso no va a cambiar, además esperare cuando estés listo para una relación, como me dejo de llamarme Victor Whale – contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro yo lo miro incrédulo._

_\- A pesar que tendré esa cicatriz en mi cuello todavía me querrás – pregunte temerosamente y veo que el Doctor me miraba con una sonrisa._

_\- Por supuesto que si Jefferson, no me importa si tuvieras mil de cicatrices yo siempre te amare – confeso yo solo lo miro sorprendido por lo que confesó._

_\- Muchas gracias Víctor por todo por cuidar de mi y por quererme se que algún día te corresponderé eso si todavía tu sientas algo por mi – dije mirándolo y veo que sonríe y se acuesta a lado de la cama yo lo dejo a ser y me acerca a él y hace que acueste mi cabeza en su pecho._

_\- Se que me corresponderás, aparte de que mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiaran así que no te preocupes Jefferson te quiero y esperare hasta el fin de los tiempos hasta que tu sientas lo mismo por mi – dijo acariciando mi pelo con suavidad y me da un corto beso en mi frente._

_\- Gracias Víctor – conteste mientras me acurrucaba mas cerca de el, estando seguro en sus brazos, ahora sabia que estando con Victor sabia que estaba protegido por el, por mi salvador._

_Fin flash back_


	3. Mi Salvador

Cuando acabe de narrar mi historia veo que mi hermano y su novio están llorando, yo mismo estaba igual que ellos, pero peor acordándome de repente todo lo que pase por mis violadores, Víctor me abraza fuertemente mientras me consuela diciendo que ya nadie mas me hará daño que estaba a salvo en sus brazos, no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que me pude tranquilizar algo y vuelvo a ver como Killian se para del sillón y comienza a llegar a mi para después me abraza con fuerza a el.

\- Lo siento mucho Jefferson por todo lo que sufriste, pero ya no te dañaran de nuevo, estoy orgulloso de ti por todo el tiempo que guardaste este secreto para que yo no sufriera a verte de esa manera, muchas gracias hermano por cuidar de mi a pesar que tu mismo tenias tus propios problemas te quiero mucho hermanito – me contesto, mientras nuevas lágrimas caían en mi mejilla, mientras lo abrazo a el.

\- Gracias a ti Killian sin ti y sin Víctor jamás hubiera salido adelante, gracias a ustedes que fueron mis fuerzas te quiero también hermanito – conteste mientras me separaba del abrazo de Killian y veo con una sonrisa a los tres.

\- No tienes de que agradecernos hermano a decir verdad le tengo que dar gracias a ti Víctor por salvar de mi hermano de esos degenerados y que quieras a mi hermano a pesar de lo ocurrido – contestó mientras abrazaba a Víctor.

\- No hay de que Killian yo lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario para salvarlo y amarlo y ten por seguro que todavía lo sigo haciendo – dijo mientras me volvía abrazar.

\- Puedo ver tu cicatriz hermano – preguntó mi hermano tímidamente después de un rato de silencio.

\- Estas seguro Killy – pregunte inseguro y veo que asiente yo desenvuelvo la bufanda de mi cuello dejando a descubierto mi cicatriz y veo como los ojos de Killian y Neal se abren más de la cuenta, pero enseguida veo como Killian acaricia mi cicatriz con delicadeza.

\- Oh Jefferson todo lo que te debió de doler tu cicatriz – dijo mirando la cicatriz de forma tranquilizados y me daba un beso en ella, haciendo que me estremeciera.

\- Si dolió un tiempo, pero por el tiempo se fue el Dolor – dije mirándolo esperando que dijera algo más acerca de aquello.

\- Jefferson, nunca había conocido a una persona que tuviera ocultar su pasado terrible por sacar a su hermano solo eso hace que estoy orgulloso de mi cuñado que haya sacado a Killian a pesar que tuvieras esos problemas – dijo Neal por primera vez en toda nuestra platica.

\- Gracias Neal por tus palabras – dije mentiras que Killian sentaba de nuevo con el y yo me regresaba con Víctor.

\- Ahora entiendo por que Víctor se quedaba casi siempre en casa por lo menos en las noches tu sufrías de pesadillas y solo Víctor te pudo consolar y dormir sin pesadillas así para que no supiera la verdad – dijo Killian mirándome tranquilo.

\- Así es Killy sufría de pesadillas error todavía las sufro, pero ya menos gracias a Víctor – conteste con una sonrisa y todos nos sonreíamos.

* * *

Después de eso platicamos de otras cosas, hasta cenamos y después Neal y Killian se fueron, no sin antes de abrazarme y que mañana a primera hora estarían aquí de nuevo, después de que se fueran Víctor y yo nos fuimos a la cama y me abrazo a el yo me acurruco en su pecho, mientras me acariciaba mi pelo con suavidad.

\- Bueno esto salió bien – dijo Víctor después de un tiempo.

\- Si nunca me espere que se lo tomarían bien – conteste dando un beso en su pecho.

\- Y tu que estabas preocupado de que Killian se lo tomara mal, es mas ahora el siente que eres su héroe y te quiere mas ahora – me dijo dejando un beso en mi frente.

\- Si lo se, gracias Víctor por estar siempre a mi lado a pesar de que sufrí violaciones cumpliste tu promesa y me amaste, hasta que me enamore de ti muchas gracias – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Te dije que te amaría todo el tiempo hasta que tu estuvieras listo para amarme y bueno aquí nos tienes ya siendo una pareja de enamorados – contestó con una sonría yo me río con el.

\- Te amo Víctor Whale –

\- Yo también te amo Jefferson Jones –

Nunca pensé que después de lo que me sucedió volverá a ser feliz, Killian ya sabía sobre mi pasado y para nada esta enojado conmigo es mas estoy seguro que se volverá sobre protector conmigo y no lo culpo, además tenía Víctor que llego a mi de una forma inesperada si no fuera por el creo que no estaría vivo para contarlo después de que esos degenerados abusaran de mi, aparte de si no fuera por el creo que nunca habría encontrado al amor verdadero es por eso que agradeceré que haya traído a mi salvador a mi vida.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Esta continuación ya la tenía escrita durante un año y hace poco que la termine así dentro de poco subo los otros capítulos 
> 
> Gracias por leer y lamento las faltas ortográficas no tengo beta


End file.
